the new kids
by babybunnysuicide
Summary: hey, so my second story. this is about three new kids coming to chloes school and theres something OFF about them. i havent decided if i will kepp chloe human yet so bear with me on that. please go check out my other story
1. Chapter 1

"I mean he's so cute," my friend Viv said but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Viv?" I asked confused

"The new kids Chlo, listen, god girl."

"Oh, what about them?"

"Ok so there's Simon, he's Asian but has spiked blonde hair he's so cute. Then there's Tori; she has spiked black hair and she's pale. And then there's the one I was talking about; Derek. He's so tall and muscular, he has black hair that covers his gorgeous emerald green eye's. And he's only a year older than us."

We were in my car driving to the mall. Viv was always talking about how I'm so lucky because I'm rich and that my dad's never home. Yeah it's cool that I have lot's of money but I miss my dad; ever since my mom died a while ago he's all I've had. Besides the endless rotation of nannies I've pretty much raised my self.

"What are we getting any way?" I asked Viv who was riffling through my purse.

"You said your A cups were too small, so were going to get new bras." I was 16 and I was barley a B cup while Viv was 16 and had a C-D cup. My hair was pass my shoulders and strawberry blonde. I had added red streaks when I was fifteen. I was short and curve-less. Viv had bleach blonde hair that goes to her mid-stomach. She was anorexic skinny, yet she ate all the time and had curves like no other and was super smart; pretty much everything there is to be jealous about.

We got to the mall and I pulled into a parking spot. We quickly got out of the car and entered the mall heading straight for Victoria's Secret. Viv walked up to a sales woman and asked her to measure me. The women took out a measuring tape and measured my bust line.

"32 B. over there." she said pointing to a collection of bras. Viv dragged me over and ordered me to look. I found a baby blue one with dark blue polka dots on it, a dusty pink one, and a black strapless that I liked. I tried them on and when I found they fit, I went and bought them. Viv and I walked to the food court and got frozen yogurt; I got strawberry kiwi and Viv got raspberry. We then spent the next 3 hours shopping and came back to my car with 5 bags each. I had bought 10 new pairs of jeans (4 new sevens, 4 pairs of guess and 2 blue notes) I had also bought 6 new shirts (1 flannel, 3 t-shirts from urban planet 1 tank top and 1 sweater) and a pair of black beaded ballet flats. I drove Viv home then I went home. I put my stuff away and then laid out my outfit for tomorrow (black sevens , the flannel shirt , and the flats ). By the time I had eaten, showered and was in my pj's it was 11:40. I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Derek's point of view (ha ha didn't expect that huh)**

When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about the small blonde with red streaks in my free period, she had been with a tall girl with bleach blonde hair. They had been discussing going to the mall after school, but I didn't care, I had been looking at her, I learned that her name was Chloe. she was 16, nice, considerate, and pretty (so I was told). It was 11:28 and I had to get up at 6:30. I went to my bathroom had a shower, changed then went to bed, all the while thinking of Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's pov

I woke up and thought of Chloe, I didn't know why I kept thinking about her, I mean I don't know why I kept thinking of her. I got up and had a shower, when I got out I heard tori and Simon arguing while I got dressed I tried to block it out but with my werewolf hearing it was hard, so instead I walked down stair's and asked dad if we had any new werewolf books.

"Ya here's one" he said handing me a book, it was entitled "mate's" why would I need this? Whatever, I walked into my room and put on "reptile" by skrillix. I sat down and started to read, the first chapter was "how to know you've found your mate" huh this could be useful in the future, it said that when you first notice your mate you subconsciously commit their smell to memory, and that they automatically take up all your thought's. that's weird that's how I feel about Chloe, I mean I can't get her out of my mind, what if… no.

"Yo Derek let's go" Simon called

I put the book down, grabbed my bag, and raced down the stairs and to my car. Simon and tori were already in the car. All I thought about on the way to school was Chloe and that book. Could she be my mate?

"_Well ya of course she is, you idiot" _the wolf said

**How do you know? **I asked the wolf

"_Because I'm the one who realizes who our mate is, duh"_

**Are you sure?**

"_Yes I'm quite sure"_

**Then what do I do?**

"_Ummm talk to her"_

**Ok when?**

"_In study hall? Duh"_

**Ok**

The wolf then sent me a picture of me and Chloe kissing and. STOP. You are so not helping, god.

When we got to school I parked, we all got out, and tori immediately left. I and Simon talked on our way to class. He mentioned that some short girl with blonde hair and red streaks was his history partner though they hadn't talked, but that they were getting their assignment today.

"What's her name?" I asked in a bored, not caring tone

"Ummm Chloe Saunders"

"_Chloe our chloe"_

**She's not our's ….. Or mine or whatever**

"Oh cool" I tried to sound like I didn't care about her. Simon walked off and I headed to class, I just wanted to get to study hall as fast as I could. Class's came and went finally it was final period, I walked in and saw chloe and her friend viv , they were talking about something

Viv said "omg here he come's here he come's , isn't derek so cute" wait Derek? There talking about me. Me?

Just then chloe answered " ya he is" she think's im cut me ?

"_well ther you go. Go talk to her nowwww"_

**Ok I'll talk to her. Just walk up and say hi. do it **

I walked over to them and asked

"mind if I sit here?"

Chloe and viv blushed, wow Chloe's so cute. I internally hit myself .

"ya sure go ahead" viv said waving to the chair next to chloe. I sat down and introduced myself.

"hi I'm Derek souza, I'm simon bae, and tori enright's foster brother"

"I'm chloe saunders and this is viv valentine, simon's my history partner actually he invited me over today to work on our progect, did he tell you?"

He did what

"no. he didn't tell me so are coming over right after school?"

"ya. Is that okay?" is that okay, why wouldn't it be okay

"ya just now I have to drive all three of you home" I was joking but the look on her face said she was sad

"is that bad?" _oh my god she's upset. How could you make our mate upset?_

"no. im joking" that made her face brighten

"well you won't have to I have my car"she has a car? How old is chloe?at least 16 whatever I'll find out later .just then the bell rang, saying bye to chloe and telling her Id'e see her soon, I went to my car, tori and simon were there, we got in and I asked simon why he didn't tell me chloe was coming over. He answered but was looking away.

"it slipped my mind"

Ok then. When we got home I went upstairs and took a shower. Half an hour later I heard a knock at the door, I ran down stairs and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's pov

When I woke this morning I felt refreshed, which is not normal usualy I feel tired and groggy. I got up and showered, when I got out I put on my clothes and looked into the mirror, ugh. Viv's msg tone (die young) went off I went and checked my phone, it said

"I'm gonna be late dentist app" I texted back

"kk" and went back to the mirror. I straightened my hair, and put on some foundation, powder, blush, and lip gloss. When I was done it was 8:00. Damn ten minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the condo,and to my porches that my dad had gotten me for my 16 birthday, I got to class just in time. The first half of the day was a bore. When I got to the caf, viv ordered her usual salad, while I got pasta, we went and sat with liz, rae, and my bio partner simon.

"hey viv? Why are you a vegatarion?"simon asked

"my mom. I've never ever ate meat" viv answered this question like every day

Simon looked at me and asked if I wanted to come to his house after school to work on our bio project.

"sure, but I forgot my book, can I come over a little bit later" I had been in such a rush this morning I almost forgot to put on shoe's going out the door

"ya course. Here's the address" simon handed me a piece of paper with scrawled handwriting on it just as the bell rang. We all went to class, 4 out of the five afternoon classes were spent by viv talking about how I'll be in simon's house later and how cute Derek is, when we sat down in study hall she was going on about how tall he is

"omg. Omg, here he come's, here he come's. isn't Derek so cute?"

I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw he was looking at us. "ya, he is" out of nowhere Derek was beside me and asking "mind if I sit here?" I blushed and viv said ya, sure go ahead" and waved him to the seat next to me.

He then said"hi I'm Derek souza, simon bae and tori enright's foster brother" their all related?huh. WAIT so I'm going to be in his house after school.

"I'm chloe saunderes and this is viv valentine, simon's my bio partner, actualy he invited me over to work on our project, did he tell you?" by the look on his face I'de say that's a no.

"no. he didn't tell me,so are you coming over right after school" why wouldn't simon tell him?

"ya is that okay?"

He answered quickly "ya just now I have to drive all three of you home"

Huh. "is that bad?" I don't know why but that made me sad.

"no. I'm joking"

Oh "well you wont have to, I have my car" the bell rang and he said goodbye. I got my stuff, and went to my car. Forty minutes later I was in simon's driveway, I got out of my car and knocked.


End file.
